Mia Pyramids
Osobowość Mia jest poukładana i cierpliwa Jednak gdy coś ją zdenerwuje wpada w furię.Jest lojalna i nie zwykle prawdomówna kiedy coś jej się nie podoba mówi o tym wprost.Jej charakter działa w dwie strony-łatwo się denerwuje i równie łatwo uspokaja.Ponadto wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość ludzi i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Nigdy jednak się do tego przed nikim nie przyzna, nawet przed samą sobą, gdyż jej ambicją jest, by być we wszystkim najlepsza i stać się obiektem powszechnego podziwu.Stwarza pozory superinteligentnej.Jednak mimo to, że stara się jak umie najlepiej udawać chodzącą encyklopedię i zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, otoczenie nie daje się na to nabrać i każdy, kto ją zna, ma na jej temat swoje własne zdanie, zupełnie odmienne od tego, co ona sama o sobie myśli.Nie można powiedzieć, by była powszechnie lubiana, gdyż większość osób z jej otoczenia uważa ją za upiorkę ekscentryczną i kontrowersyjną, głównie przez to, że na siłę stara się wszystkim zaimponować. Inni jednak uważają, że jej zdecydowanie i konsekwencja rzeczywiście są godne podziwu, tych jednak jest zdecydowana mniejszość. Mimo to Mia nadal żyje w swoim własnym światku, gdzie wydaje jej się, że jeśli inni na nią patrzą, to tylko z podziwem, zaś jeśli ktoś wyraża się na jej temat niepochlebnie, to zdecydowanie jest to oznaka zazdrości tej osoby, a z pewnością ma on do tego powód, gdy porówna się z jej zaletami.Mia przeważnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest ulubienicą towarzystwa, ale oczywiście uważa, że jest to zazdrość. Czasem miewa przebłyski, że może komuś nie odpowiada jej sposób bycia i bijąca od niej ostentacyjna pewność siebie, nigdy jednak nawet nie przychodzi jej do głowy, że może jej sposób postępowania powinien ulec pewnym zmianom, a wówczas jej (nie)życie wyglądałoby znacznie lepiej i miałaby wokół siebie więcej życzliwych jej osób. Wygląd Mia ma krótkie orzechowe włosy.Jej oczy są zielone a brwi brązowe skóra upiorki ma kawowy odcień.Dziweczyna prawie zawsze ma ciało pokryte bandażami. Relacje Rodzina Mia jest córką mumii.O jej rodzinie wiadomo że nie pochodzi z królewskiego ani szlacheckiego rodu.Mia ma również dwóch starszych braci oraz siostrę-bliźniaczkę jednak wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Mii jest San-Hee Yumeha. Dziewczyna poznała ją na wakacjach w Japonii kiedy zgubiła drogę do hotelu i wylądowała w japońskiej świątyni. Z kolei z Sheheryzade zaprzyjaźniła się podczas targów w jej rodzinnym mieście.Mia w przeszłości była też 'znalazcą' dżinki.Kiedy poznała She była na targach lamp w Egipcie.Brat Mii świętował dzień urodzin,a że był wielkim miłośnikiem podróży Mia uznała że piękna lampa naftowa zrobi na nim duże wrażenie.Kupiła na targu najlepiej zachowaną lampę a następnie zabrała do domu by ją 'umyć'.Kiedy potarła lampę ściereczką ze środka 'wyskoczyła' niebieskowłosa dziewczyna która obiecała spełnić jej siedem życzeń.Dzięki życzeniom Mia zaliczyła ważny sprawdzian dopiekła także swojej rywalce.Wówczas bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły ostatnim życzeniem Mii było by She stała się 'wolna' i mogła spełniać życzenia nie tylko jej 'znalazców' ale także innych.Niestety kiedy rodzina Mii przeprowadziła się do USA zerwały kontakt aż do teraz. Mia również ma świetne kontakty z Cassidey Purrmeow. Znajomi Jedną ze znajomych Mumii jest Miyu.Mia uwielbia słuchać od niej różne komplementy które młoda futakuchi-onna często jej prawi.Mia jest tak łasa na komplementy i ufna w stosunku do niej że nie widzi iż Miyu pochlebia jej tylko po to by każda porażka była dla mumii jescze bardziej bolesna. Miłość Kiedy Mia była jeszcze normalską miała chłopaka którego bardzo kochała.Lecz kiedy jego rodzina się przeprowadziła zerwali kontakt. Klasyczny potwór Mumia to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego mumija, oznaczające smołę, a właściwie bitumin, określająca zmumifikowane (zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezczeszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha:'''Wierzę! wierzę że z każdej sytuacji można wyjść i że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. '''Ksywka:Mi,Chrystal Wystąpienia Cała seria "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" On the trail of The Mummy '''(film pełnometrażowy) Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu (z dwóch innych języków) oznacza "Moja Piramida" Miejsce pochodzenia '''Egipt (arab. مصر , Miṣr ; dialekt egipski Máṣr, /masˤɾ/; łac. Aegyptus; gr. Αίγυπτος , Aígyptos), nazwa oficjalna Arabska Republika Egiptu (arab. جمهوريّة مصر العربيّة , Dżumhurijjat Misr Al-Arabijja) – państwo położone w północno-wschodniej Afryce z półwyspem Synaj w zachodniej Azji. Egipt graniczy z Izraelem i Strefą Gazy na północnym wschodzie, Sudanem na południu i Libią na zachodzie. Od północy rozpościera się Morze Śródziemne, a na wschodzie Morze Czerwone. thumb W Egipcie przeważa klimat skrajnie suchy zwrotnikowy. Roczna suma opadów na ogół nie przekracza kilkudziesięciu milimetrów. Z tego względu większość ludności zamieszkuje tereny w delcie i dolinie Nilu. Nad rzeką istnieje oaza nadrzeczna, której długość wynosi niecałe 3 tys. kilometrów. Od tysiącleci w Egipcie tworzono system sztucznego nawadniania, znacznie zwiększając powierzchnię gruntów uprawnych Galeria Mia Pyramids art.jpg|Oficjalny art Mii. Mia Pyramids.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Mii. Mia Skullette.jpg|Skullette Mii. Galeria Mii w różnych strojach Mia eg.jpg|"On the trail of The Mummy" Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Mia Pyramids *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się strona Mii. *Druga połowa Marca 2016-Pojawia się wstępny art Mii. *Kwiecień 2016-Pojawia się oficialny art Mii. *Kwiecień 2016-Mia zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie